Telepathy
Telepathy provides communication with another creature without being detected by other creatures * Sources: Psychic * Target: One Creature * Duration: Instant or Maintained * Range: 10 meters per 1 Base Point * Cost: 3 Base Points per 1d6 dice of effect * Available Additional Effects: Area of Effect, Armor Piercing, Charges, Delayed Effect, Dispel Resistance, Range Advantages, Selective, Sticky * Characteristics Bonus: +1d6 dice of effect per 5 Ego The character makes contact with another creature's mind. This Power can function in one of two ways: First, characters with Telepathy can Maintain contact with a number of willing creatures equal to their Telepathy dice within range and share surface thoughts. The Telepath can send messages instantly without spending an action, but Maintaining a mental link between multiple creatures increases the penalties to Dodge and Accuracy for Maintaining a Power by 2 per creature in the link, and the range is limited to the user's area of effect. Creatures they have contact with cannot share thoughts with each other, but they can use the character with Telepathy as a medium to relay thoughts instantaneously, or the Telepath can establish a Mental Link between themselves and any consenting creature by purchasing an Area of Effect for the Telepathy centered on the Telepath. * For Example: Willow buys 5 dice of Telepathy so she can communicate with creatures 150 feet away from her, and she travels with two other companions. She can use herself as an intermediary between the target's thoughts so the other two can communicate indirectly, but the creatures she has a mental link with cannot communicate directly through her mental link because Willow didn't purchase an Area of Effect for her Telepathy. When she has a chance to modify her Telepathy, Willow loses 2 dice, reducing the range to 90 feet, but she expands the area of effect to a 16 meter radius, allowing her allies to speak to each other directly using Telepathy as long as they are within 16 meters of Willow. Second, creatures with Telepathy can attempt to probe a creature's mind to read surface thoughts and potentially deep, hidden thoughts. To do this, the character must make an Accuracy roll versus the target's Discipline. If successful, the character makes an effect roll versus their target's Mental defense, enabling them to read their target's thoughts based on their level of success and potential modifiers. Mind Reading Table Modifiers Depending on the level of success, the character attempting to probe accesses the following: * Surface Thoughts: This what the target is consciously thinking. A target aware they are being mentally probed can think only of non-sense or words they are already saying aloud, but someone unaware of the probe may not hide their immediate thoughts from the character. * Hidden Thoughts: The character can tell if their target is hiding any information. This includes hidden emotions, thoughts, fears, flaws, and conscious memories the target wants hidden. * Subconscious: The character has access to memories not even their target is aware of, granting access to psychological complications and core memories. For every round they maintain the mental probe, the user can gain one fact from one level of their target's mind that they have access to. If the target is aware of the probe, they can attempt to break the probe by disrupting the Power somehow, or they can make a roll versus the user's Telepathy equal using their Ego and Charisma dice, if they roll these two sets of Characteristics dice for a total higher than the Telepathy, they break out of the mind probe. Telepathy can only be bought as a Psychic Power. For every 5 Ego, Telepathy receives an additional 1d6 effect dice. Examples Combat Link: The character creates a Telepathic link with their allies and extends it to cover a large area, enabling her friends to talk to each other directly. * Base Power: Telepathy, 5d6. Base Points: 15 * Source: Psychic * Target: Up to 5 willing creatures, or 1 unwilling target * Duration: Persistent (Advantage) * Range: 150 ft * Additions: Area of Effect (16m Radius), Persistent. Total Cost Increase: +12 * Limitations: Implement (Inaccessible), Incantation (Throughout). Total Cost Reduction: -15 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 27/12 Mental Probe: The character touches a target and combs their mind for information. * Base Power: Telepathy, 10d6. Base Points: 30 * Source: Psychic * Target: Up to 10 willing creatures, or 1 unwilling one * Duration: Maintained * Range: Touch (Limitation) * Additions: None. Total Cost Increase: +0 * Limitations: Implement (Accessible), No Range. Total Cost Reduction: -24 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 30/6